Madness
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Cuando el amor de tu vida está destinado también a destruirla.
1. El miedo es bueno

_¡Hola, holita a todos! Sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia tanto los que ya me conocen como los nuevos. Espero que esto sea de su agrado.__ Para los que ya me leen de antes ya no les sorprende que a mis historias suelo ponerles nombre de canciones._

_Sólo me queda decirles que la trama está desarrollada en un universo semialterno. Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece ese es de Atsushi Okubo. Así mismo el nombre del fic pertenece a una canción de mis adorados **The Rasmus.**_

O&o&o&o&

**Madness Cap. 1 "El miedo es bueno".**

"_**It's madness. Don't ask me to explain. Don't take away the pain. It's impossible to save me…" (Es la locura. **__**No me pidas que te explique. No te lleves el dolor. Es imposible salvarme…) The Rasmus-Madness.**_

A simple vista podía parecer un desfile citadino. La gente arremolinada a las orillas de las calles, gritando furiosamente mientras que por en medio de la avenida caminaban algunas personas. Se trataban de Spirit, Sid y Nyges quienes escoltaban a Medusa y a Chrona, un par de…

–¡Brujas! –gritó alguien en medio de la multitud.

–¡Deberían de quemarlas! –gritó otro.

Chrona se atrevió a mover su cabeza hacia la derecha un poco, casi un movimiento imperceptible, con aquellos ojos llenos de temor y su característico ademán de llevarse una mano a la altura del codo. Entonces un proyectil hecho de una materia viscosa y mal oliente se estrelló en su cabello.

–¡Basta! Dejen de lanzar cosas –ordenó Spirit, pero la gente siguió gritando alborotadamente, lanzando de vez en cuando objetos que caían en el asfalto.

Puños cerrados y amenazantes. Rostros llenos de ira y desprecio e insultos que más valía no repetirlos y mucho menos recordarlos. Mientras esto sucedía para sufrimiento de Chrona, para su madre más bien parecía poco importante, pues ella caminaba con la frente en alto, con andar ligero y seguro a pesar de ir descalza. Siempre descalza. Como si no existiera calzado apropiado en todo el mundo, o quizás era que el dolor físico que pudiera sentir era mucho menor que el espiritual.

Con su mirada firme e inmutable llegaron hasta las puertas de la ciudad y ella fue la primera en detenerse. Las manos en la cintura y las plantas de los pies bien colocadas en el suelo. Atrás se escuchaba el griterío, algunos Técnicos junto con sus respectivas Armas le impedían el paso a la gente.

Spirit miró a la mujer. Con esa actitud y con la ropa que llevaba puesta, un pantalón y capucha de color negro, parecía muy atractiva. No era difícil adivinar las razones por las que Stein había optado por marcharse con ella.

–Medusa… –le dijo mientras Sid y Nyges se adelantaban para abrir las puertas.

–Dile a tu Shinigami que ha cometido un verdadero error –acotó la bruja de las serpientes antes de que el pelirrojo siguiera hablando.

–Les ha dado una oportunidad –respondió Spirit, Medusa retorció los labios en una mueca llamada sonrisa.

–Una oportunidad para la muerte y la desgracia –replicó la rubia.

Por un par de segundos se miraron en silencio, hasta que los ojos de la mujer se endurecieron y estiró el brazo derecho hacia el costado. Spirit no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío en toda la espalda, por un minuto había olvidado que seguía estando enfrente de una bruja, enemigos naturales. Pero se tranquilizó un poco al percatarse de que sólo se trataba de un movimiento mágico para hacer aparecer un par de escobas.

Medusa puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija conduciéndola hacia el vehículo.

–Vamos, Chrona, es hora de irnos –la angustia se dibujó con mayor claridad en los ojos de la chiquilla –.No te preocupes, volverás a verlos.

Chrona se atrevió alzar la mirada hasta ver a su madre, de pie a su lado.

–Cuida tus palabras, Medusa –dijo Nyges.

–Es su destino –respondió.

–No hay ningún destino escrito –dijo Sid.

–Eso mismo pensaba Stein y me preguntó si es que antes de morir tuvo tiempo de cambiar de opinión –replicó la usuaria de serpientes y a pesar de que trató de mantener su porte, no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en su voz.

Medusa subió a su escoba, levitando y disfrutando de aquella sensación que hacia mucho que no experimentaba.

–Sí, volverán a verla –sentenció y tras un chasquido de dedos ambas se elevaron alto.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Medusa?", pensó Spirit, siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria de ambas.

O&o&o&o&

Corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no le importaba que a ese punto ya pudiera sentir el corazón latirle a punto de estallarle y de que el aliento le empezaba a fallar. No supo de donde sacó fuerzas para gritarle a fin de hacerle detener y lo consiguió, a pesar de que su voz fue casi un hilo.

El chico de las tres líneas Sanzu se viró y espero a su amiga de pie en medio del pasillo del Shibusen.

–Maka –le dijo a modo de saludo y tratando de sonreír. En tanto la rubia apoyaba ambas manos en sus rodillas y mantenía la cabeza agachada tratando inútilmente de reponerse.

–Quieres… quieres decirme… cómo es que lo permitiste… –alzó el rostro, dejando al descubierto su frente perlada por el sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kid apartó la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo, llevando las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones.

–Las pruebas eran innegables, Maka. Tú misma las viste.

–¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensar de esa manera?! –gritó la rubia, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y desprendiendo la insignia de shinigami.

No hubo respuesta, sólo se pudo escuchar el bailoteo del adorno metálico sobre el suelo.

–No tengo nada más que decir. Fue la decisión de _shichue_ y la respeto –respondió tranquilamente.

–¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con ello? –respondió Maka aún sin soltarlo.

–No –los ojos claros de la chica atisbaron un halo de esperanza –Por lo que sucedió, ellas merecían la muerte.

–¡Eres un idiota! –Maka le empujó y estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo, pero Soul la detuvo junto a tiempo.

–Maka tranquilízate –decía su compañero batallando para contenerla.

–¡No puedo tranquilizarme sabiendo que a Chrona la acusaron de algo que no hizo! –la rubia pataleaba tratando de alcanzar al chico muerte –¿Qué no te das cuenta, Kid?

–La que no quiere darse cuenta de la realidad eres tú –habló Liz parándose detrás de su Meister y al mismo tiempo en que Patty se paraba en medio de Maka y el chico, estirando ambos brazos a los lados.

–Déjalo en paz –advirtió Patty. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente. Maka entendió que ellas no dudarían en atacarla si eso era necesario para defenderlo. La hija de Spirit dejó de moverse y Soul aflojó un poco el agarre.

Un silencio y mucha tensión siguieron a esto, hasta que Liz le puso una mano en el hombro a su Técnico.

–Vamos, Kid, es hora de irnos –el chico asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y dio media vuelta. Patty se les unió rápidamente.

Los músculos de Maka se tensaron de nuevo y con ello el agarre de Soul volvió a hacerse fuerte. Pero entonces Kid se detuvo y dijo algo que obligó a la rubia a quedarse quieta.

–Yo la quería, Maka y fui yo quien la descubrió ¿crees que fue sencillo para mí? –Liz volteó a verlos y sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza y aunque la usuaria de guadañas no pudo ver el rostro de Kid, la sola expresión de las hermanas Thompson le dio una idea de la expresión de este.

Maka bajó el rostro y Soul entendió que su Técnico se había tranquilizado, así que la soltó.

–Maka… ¿estás bien? –ella negó con un movimiento de la cabeza para después abrazarse del peliplatinado.

Se sentía frustrada. Ella había prometido a Chrona que le ayudaría, se lo había jurado. Pero después estuvo esa misión a la que Shinigami sama les mandó y cuando regresaron… Cuando regresaron se encontraban con que su amiga había sido juzgada y sentenciada al exilio.

–Chrona es inocente, Soul –dijo entre sollozos.

–Lo sé –le respondió.

–¿Lo crees? –la rubia alzó el rostro.

–Creo en ti. Y si tú estás segura de que Chrona es inocente, entonces también creo en ello. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Vayamos a casa y ya más tranquilos pensaremos en algo.

Maka asintió y se limitó a seguir a su compañero.

O&o&o&o&

Kid se encerró en su habitación nada más llegar a la Shikeidai. Ahí, sentado sobre la cama, miraba el suelo, aunque en realidad no le prestaba atención alguna. Sus pensamientos se encontraban centrados en la chica de cabellos rosados.

**Flash Back**

_Kid se removió sobre el colchón y pronto la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la ventana le hizo despertarse._

–_¿Chrona? –llamó al verla de pie frente a la ventana y con la cortina recorrida._

–_P-perdón, te he despertado –dijo la chica soltando la tela sujetada por su mano y avergonzándose por lo ocurrido._

_Kid sonrió y se levantó para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba la chica._

–_No te preocupes ¿No podías dormir? –él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, a lo que ella se sonrojó y agachó el rostro. _

_Kid volvió a sonreír._

–_¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir a otra habitación? –preguntó el chico muerte separándose de la pelirosa._

–_¡No! –el imperativo de la chica sorprendió a Kid y acentuó el sonrojo de ella. Kid ya no pudo evitar reírse._

–_L-lo siento. Es que yo… yo no sé como lidiar con esto –los dedos de sus manos se enroscaban nerviosamente en la tela de su pijama._

_Kid se llenó de ternura infinita para con la chica. Le miró por un instante más antes de ofrecerle la mano._

–_Entonces vamos a dormir –Chrona dudó por un momento, pero finalmente aceptó la mano ofrecida y le acompañó, acomodándose en el regazo de Kid y al sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo su sonrojo se acentuó todavía más._

_Kid por su parte tuvo que aferrarse a la promesa hecha, a saber, que esa noche sólo dormirían juntos. Chorna al parecer todavía no estaba preparada para algo más. Pero teniéndola tan cerca era difícil acatarse a lo dicho. Respiró hondo y, dándole un beso en la cabeza, cerró los ojos para dejarse vencer por el cansancio._

–_Te quiero, Kid –dijo tímidamente a lo que él la apretó un poco más. Si tan sólo ella hubiera visto la sonrisa con la que él se quedó dormido._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kid apretó los puños, porque el recuerdo por sí sólo le era doloroso. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por acallar un sollozo.

**Flash Back**

–_Existe un traidor en Shibusen –había dicho Shinigami–. Te encargo la misión. _

_Y lo que encontró Kid no sólo fue la verdad sino también el más cruel de los dolores._

–_Medusa Gorgon ¿cuál era su objetivo tras todos estos actos? –preguntó Sid en el juicio._

–_Matar al hijo del Shinigami –respondió la rubia mirando fijamente al joven._

–_¿Y usted declara que Chrona, su hija, estaba ayudándola con ese fin?_

–_Pregúnteselo a ella _–_Medusa sonrió sabiendo la clase de respuesta que su hija daría._

**Fin del Flash Back**

–¿Por qué? ¿Para que engañarme de esa manera? –se dijo el chico muerte– ¿No hubiera sido más fácil sólo presentarte ante mi y dar pelea?

_Pero así no hubiera sido divertido_, respondió Chrona cuando se le hizo la misma pregunta.

No lo resistió más. Kid se desplomó emocionalmente, se dejó resbalar por la orilla de la cama hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo y con las piernas flexionadas comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Afuera se encontraba Liz, con una de las manos en el pomo de la puerta y sintiéndose triste por su _Meister_ ¿Y aún así Maka seguía insistiendo en la inocencia de esa bruja? Si solamente bastaba con ver el estado en el que se encontraba Kid para saber la realidad. En su interior Liz sintió que jamás sería capaz de perdonar a Chrona.

O&o&o&o&

Las puertas crujieron al ser abiertas, dejando al descubierto varias bancas y un altar hasta el fondo. La luz nocturna entraba a través de los vitrales de diferentes colores, bañando el interior.

–Vamos, Chrona, entra –dijo Medusa ya desde adentro.

La chica se lo pensó por un momento más, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo. Las puertas de la iglesia se cerraron detrás de ella, robándole un brinco. Chrona se asustó y se aferró a las manijas de las puertas, tratando de abrirlas.

–Es inútil, Chrona. Las puertas sólo se abren por fuera –la pelirosa soltó un quejido.

–Tengo miedo –respondió la del cabello corto, arrinconándose a un lado de la puerta. Las rodillas flexionadas y las manos aferradas a sus propios brazos.

–Tener miedo es bueno. Te mantiene con vida, aunque muchas veces no lo desees –Medusa se sentó en una de las bancas, recargando la mano izquierda en el asiento y echando un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás, con la pierna derecha flexionada; alzó el rostro para ver la bóveda del lugar, en tanto su mano derecha se extendía sobre su cuello y parte de su barbilla.

"¿Verdad, Stein?, pensó la usuaria de las serpientes. "De haber conservado ese miedo tú estarías con vida".

Una pequeña risita la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó y fijó la vista hacia donde se encontraba Chrona. Sus pupilas se sesgaron.

–El miedo es bueno, me mantiene con vida –escuchó en un tono de voz diferente por parte de Chrona.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió para dejar entrar a un vagabundo.

–Las puertas de esta iglesia sólo se abren por fuera –dijo Chrona y la risita se dejó escuchar de nuevo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el inicio de esta nueva aventura? La idea me surgió después de leer un libro llamado __**La máquina del miedo**__, del cual me llamó la atención un pequeño aspecto que es la base de todo esto y no, no tiene nada que ver con la trama de aquel._

_¿Por qué Shinigami sama simplemente les habrá perdonado la vida? ¿Podrá Kid recuperarse de lo sucedido? Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Matta au!_


	2. Desde el principio

_¡Hola mis amados lectores! No crean que me había olvidado de ustedes, es sólo que una primera versión de este capítulo no terminó de convencerme y lo he vuelto a escribir._

_Por otra parte, tengo un poco de resfriado y sigo reponiéndome del susto del fin de semana… acaban de asaltarme ¡Malditos! ¬¬ _

_Sin más__¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, así mismo el nombre del fic corresponde a una canción de __**The Rasmus.**_

O&o&o&o&

**Madness Cap. 2 "Desde el principio".**

Afuera llovía y el frío calaba sus huesos, pero sus temblores eran más bien de miedo. Ni siquiera cerrar los ojos servía de algo pues la oscuridad le aterraba aún más. Para Chrona casi la totalidad de su vida había sido de esa forma, entre esconderse, callarse y tener miedo.

Sin embargo hubo una época, lejana ya, en la que gozó de amor y cuidados ¿Qué había pasado? Lo recordó, tan nítidamente que parecía volverlo a vivir.

Sí, había sido en una noche oscura, fría y lluviosa como lo era ésta. Lo que no recordaba era la razón por la que ni ella ni Medusa estaban en casa, sólo que al llegar todo se encontraba destrozado.

Su madre caminó por en medio de los escombros en total silencio; el suelo lleno de los cristales de los tubos de ensayo y matraces hechos añicos.

–El laboratorio de papá está roto –había dicho alzando un pedazo grande de vidrio, pero lo soltó de inmediato al sentir el dolor de una cortada. Por un momento vio la sangre gotear y esto pareció fascinarle, tanto como a un niño le fascinan las golosinas.

El ruido de las pisadas de Medusa triturando con furia lo que se encontraba a su paso le hizo alzar la vista. La expresión de su madre era sombría, pero seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

–¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó y Medusa simplemente le miró con indiferencia– Mamá ¿qué le ha pasado a papá?

Trató de abrazarse a las piernas de la bruja, pero esta la retiró con un movimiento brusco.

–Escúchame, niña. Tu padre está muerto –Chrona dejó escapar un quejido de dolor– Y de ahora en adelante no vuelvas a llamarme más 'mamá'.

Hizo una pausa, al tiempo en que notaba que ella apretaba los puños con fuerza.

–Ahora me llamarás Medusa Sama. Y jamás debes hablar de nosotros con nadie ¿lo has entendido, chiquilla?

–Pero, mamá… –la bofetada que recibió fue tan fuerte que le hizo caer de nalgas al suelo.

–¡Si no quieres que te mate con mis propias manos obedecerás! –Medusa caminó hasta la puerta del laboratorio, pero Chrona seguía en el suelo sin querer irse, deseando ver a su papá.

En medio de sus sollozos Medusa le espetó–: Será mejor que camines por ti misma, si no utilizaré mis vectores contigo.

Se levantó con dificultad, todo indicaba que esta vez el hechizo no sería utilizado para atraerla y abrazarla como lo había hecho antes con ella y su padre.

–Ma… Medusa sama ¿por qué ha pasado todo esto?

La usuaria de las serpientes siguió su camino, sin responderle y llevando la delantera.

Chrona se dio cuenta de que hasta el momento seguía sin recibir respuesta sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

Justo en esos momentos escuchó un fuerte ruido que sacudió el lugar entero, sintiendo incluso que un poco de tirol le caía en la cabeza. Tomó sus rodillas con mayor fuerza y ocultó el rostro en medio de ellas, tratando de encontrar un poco de valor.

Otro ruido, parecido a una explosión, cimbró de nuevo el lugar, pero esta vez se escuchó más cerca ¿Sería Medusa sama que venía por ella? No, lo más probable era que no.

_No siempre estaré para salvarte cada que alguien desee algo de ti. Aprende a defenderte por ti misma. Mátales, no dudes ni un instante_, había dicho su madre una vez.

Pero simplemente Chrona no era de esa clase de personas, no era capaz ni de matar a un mosquito y mucho menos soportar los terribles 'entrenamientos' a los que Medusa la sometía.

Se apretó aún más en un intento de dominar sus temblores, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue llorar.

–Papá –balbuceó, deseando que de alguna manera apareciera y le salvara como en los cuentos que solía leerle antes de dormir.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Alzó la mirada de inmediato ¿Sería posible?

La puerta de metal chirrió al ser forzada, dejando un rastro de herrumbre en el suelo.

–Kid –escuchó que decían, al perecer se trataba de la voz de una jovencita.

–¿Hay alguien ahí? –esta vez se trataba de la voz de un chico, pero ella no contestó. A saber si eran gente mala.

En silencio se apretó aún más a la pared, tal vez podría pasar desapercibida y entonces ellos…

–¿Tienes miedo de salir? –la voz de la chica sonaba confortable– No debes tener miedo, somos amigos. Hemos venido a rescatarlos.

¿Rescatarlos? ¡Ah, era verdad! Al parecer en ese lugar se encontraban otras personas secuestradas, al menos eso le pareció a Chrona cuando la llevaron hasta ahí.

Aún así, ella no se animó a salir. Medusa le prohibía acercarse a alguien más que no fuera ella misma y de…

–No te asustes –una figura delgada entró al lugar– Es hora de marcharnos.

La figura le estiró la mano en señal de invitación.

Chrona dudó. Pero finalmente se levantó y se acercó con cautela al umbral, les miró sin decir palabra alguna, sosteniendo su brazo derecho como si éste fuera a caérsele en cualquier momento. Realmente estaba aterrorizada.

–Ya no tienes nada que temer –la chica, que llevaba dos coletas le rodeó los hombros, apretándola ligeramente en el proceso y provocándole un susto– Mi nombre es Maka y somos miembros del Shibusen.

"¿Shibusen?", pensó la peli rosa sin saber de qué se trataba. Miró a los demás, eran dos chicos, uno de cabellos plata y el otro de cabellos negros y dos chicas rubias, una más alta que la otra.

Entonces el chico de cabellos negros con tres líneas blancas llevó la mano derecha a la altura de su oreja, llevaba un audífono de chícharo en el.

–Todo despejado, hemos logrado rescatar a todos. Llevamos con nosotros a la última –luego miró con una sonrisa a Chrona–. Es hora de irnos.

Los ojos claros de la chica temblaron, entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo, sintiendo la calidez del abrazo por parte de Maka. Sus manos eran tan suaves que le hicieron acordarse de un conejo esponjoso que alguna vez tuvo como mascota.

**DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

Kid tocó a la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna. No le sorprendía, sabía que eso sucedería… nuevamente. Miró el picaporte y aunque sus buenos modales jamás le permitirían hacer semejante cosa, sabía que ahora la situación lo ameritaba. De no hacerlo la chica sería capaz de quedarse ahí para siempre. Entró y se percató de que ella no estaba en ningún lugar. Iba a salir de prisa, en su busca, pero la halló sentada, hecha un ovillo, en una esquina de la habitación. Su mirada de preocupación se dulcificó.

–No has comido otra vez ¿verdad? –la chica de cabellos rosados sólo agachó la mirada y guardó silencio. Kid buscó con la mirada el plato de comida y al menos se alegró de que la chica no hubiese arruinado la perfecta simetría de lo servido.

»Tienes que comer. Por favor, ya no estés triste. Ya nadie podrá hacerte daño.

Chrona le miró por el rabillo del ojo y Kid sonrió al darse cuenta de que había logrado llamar su atención. Se sentó a un lado de ella y tomó una pequeña porción de comida y se la ofreció. Le miró sorprendida.

–_Shichue _solía hacer esto cuando me negaba a comer. Y yo siempre solía decirle que no lo haría hasta que toda la comida estuviera perfectamente acomodada – dijo el chico con un dejo de nostalgia.

La de los ojos claros sonrió y eso animó a Kid a seguir insistiendo con su labor.

–¿Sabes? Maka me ha encargado mucho que vea por ti ahora que ella y Soul han tenido que salir.

Chrona le miró, quizá con algo de preocupación.

–En una semana estarán de regreso. Fueron a una misión sencilla, pero el traslado les llevará su tiempo –Kid le sonrió, deseando que por fin ella pudiera decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la chica se sonrojara.

El chico muerte pensó en lo que sintió al verla por primera vez en aquella casa, la casa de una bruja. En ese lugar, al igual que la chica, se encontraban varias personas más, de diferentes edades. Pero al parecer ella estaba resguardada de forma especial, lo había deducido por la cuidadosa protección con la que contaba el sótano, que era donde se hallaba recluida.

De hecho, por no haber sido por la percepción de almas de Maka, probablemente no la hubiesen hallado y el lugar entero habría sido destruido sin más ¿Quién era la chica y qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Suspiró. No importó las veces que intentaron preguntarle siquiera su nombre. Simplemente seguía empeñada en no hablar, ni siquiera con Maka, la cual había insistido en llevársela a su casa. A _Shichue_ eso le pareció una buena idea, a la vez que se le mantenía en observación (no fuera siendo), quizá el trato con la gente le hacía bien.

En eso Kid estaba de acuerdo. Después de todo, aquellos ojos tristes no podían pertenecer a una mala persona.

–Anda –hizo un movimiento con el tenedor, ofreciendo un bocado y esta vez la chica lo aceptó– ¿Verdad que está bueno? Liz lo ha preparado, auque ha tardado un montón, tanto que estaba a punto de darme un ataque por su total falta de perfección.

Kid comenzaba a ponerse nervioso sólo de recordar lo sucedido ¡Ser impuntual era tan asimétrico! (Claro que serlo él no era problema si encontrar la perfección era el objetivo) Pero una pequeña risita por parte de la chica le hizo olvidarse del asunto ¡Era un gran avance! Él correspondió el gesto, pero entonces el silencio se hizo un poco incómodo y el chico muerte pensó que lo mejor sería irse.

–Toma –dijo al tiempo de levantarse y sacar una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

La del cabello rosado miró la cajita envuelta con papel de regalo y luego lo miró a él. Entonces se echó a llorar.

–¡Hey! No te pongas así –Kid se acuclilló frente de la chica, pero sus manos no atinaban a hacer algo en concreto– Por _Kami_. No sé cómo lidiar con esto…

–_Boku…_ Yo tampoco sé cómo lidiar con… con todo esto –dijo ella.

Kid no supo qué responderle. Durante varios días habían intentado entablar conversación con la joven, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil. No podía creer que con una sola expresión lo consiguiera.

El oji miel volvió a tomar su lugar al lado de la chica, dejando por un instante que terminara de deshogarse, cuando escuchó que sólo hipaba le ofreció un pañuelo. La chica lo aceptó.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó, a lo que ella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza–. Lo único que deseamos es ayudarte, saber quién eres y… y ayudarte– balbuceó.

–Nadie… puede ayudarme –respondió.

–¿Por qué dices eso? No pienses así. Todo en esta vida tiene solución –la oji clara negó con la cabeza. Y Kid no quiso contrariarla más.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo después de un ratito, pero al notar que se quedaba callada le miró con insistencia–. Por favor, confía en nosotros.

_J__amás debes hablar de nosotros con nadie ¿lo has entendido, chiquilla?_, recordó que Medusa le dijera y desde entonces siempre le obedeció. Bajó la mirada al sentir que el chico le ponía la mano encima de las de ella.

_Por favor, confía en nosotros_, había dicho él ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo ellos le habían rescatado (como en los viejos cuentos de su padre) y Medusa Sama no se encontraba ahí para castigarla. Además, sentía 'lindo' que Kid estuviera a su lado. No sabía explicar qué era, sólo que aquella sensación le hacia sentir bien.

–Chrona –respondió y Kid le apretó las manos para sonreírle.

–Chrona ¿tienes familia a quien quieras que localicemos?

–No –respuesta acompañada de un movimiento de la cabeza –Mi familia murió hace muchos años.

No estaba mintiendo. Su familia desapareció en el momento en que su padre murió. Desde entonces su vida al lado de Medusa no era precisamente muy familiar que digamos.

–No tengo a nadie –Kid se sintió mal por eso. Quizá no había sido una buena idea insistir mucho en hacerla hablar, al menos no de esa clase de cosas.

–Lo siento –atinó a decirle.

–Papá era un gran 'inventor' y un día ya no lo encontramos. Todo en casa estaba destruido, ma-mamá dijo que él estaba muerto –Chrona hizo una pausa, mirando hacia la ventana.

Kid apretó los labios. Él también sabía lo que eso significaba.

–Chrona, ha sido difícil hasta ahora, pero si quieres, puedes tener una nueva vida en Death City.

–¿Aquí? Yo… no podría hacerlo. No sabría…

–No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que entre todos podremos encontrar algo para ti, queremos ayudarte. Hablaré con _Shichue_ y ya te avisaré.

Kid se levantó y Chrona le siguió con la mirada.

–Estoy seguro de que Maka se pondrá muy contenta –Chrona hizo una mueca que parecía imitar una sonrisa, recordando el cariño con el que la rubia la trataba–. Por el momento debo irme, pero vendré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

La peli rosa dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Por el momento, alguien más seguirá quedándose en casa contigo. Pero si necesitas algo, te dejo esto– Kid sacó un teléfono– llámame, no lo dudes.

El chico muerte puso la mano sobre los cabellos de la chica y jugó con ellos para después marcharse. Chrona miró el aparato, la carcasa era blanca y en la parte de atrás llevaba la insignia de la familia Death. Luego volvió de nuevo su mirada a la ventana.

–Medusa –dijo en medio de un suspiro, imaginándose que nunca más la volvería a ver.

O&o&o&o&

Todavía en el lugar se podía percibir el olor a humo y al momento de pasar los dedos por las paredes éstos se quedaron tiznados.

–Creo que hemos llegado tarde, Medusa –la mujer se quitó la capucha que llevaba puesta, para después acuclillarse y poner la mano en el suelo.

–Quizá no, Eruka –sus ojos melados se achicaron.

Medusa jamás dejaría que las cosas se le salieran de control totalmente. Después de todo era su obligación proteger lo que quedaba del legado de Stein y ella…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_OK, un capítulo para contarnos cómo fue que inició todo. Muchas cosas que responder y, como ya había dicho, en un universo semi alterno. Me gusta mucho la parejita SteinxMedusa y quise hacerles padres de Chrona._

_Gracias por sus reviews a: **Ellie 77, yuki-chan22, Jumbile Hana, DEATH THE MAKENSHI, Brian.**_

_**Brian:** Gracias por leer y por las porras jiji. En cuanto a lo de Stein, no te apures que será así. Como muestra lo de éste capítulo, pero por ahí tengo algo especial en cuanto a su historia._

_Matta au!_


	3. Un trabajo para Chrona

_¡Hola mis amados lectores! Me encuentro contenta porque he podido recuperar mi disco de __**Tarja Turunen**__ y al ritmo de metal sinfónico ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. Así mismo el nombre de ésta historia corresponde a una canción de __**The Rasmus**__._

O&o&o&o&

**Madness Cap. 3 "Un trabajo para Chrona".**

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron al sentir los primeros rayos del Sol, pero nada más hacerlo los volvió a cerrar. Y es que este no era de sus astros favoritos. La Luna sí que lo era.

Chrona se levantó de un solo salto a fin de cerrar las cortinas y poder volver a la cama. Echó aire a través de los labios al tiempo en que inflaba los cachetes y su flequillo se elevó unos cuantos centímetros, maldiciéndose por haberse quedado dormida mientras veía la Luna por la ventana.

Y a pesar de haberse envuelto de nuevo bajo las tibias cobijas se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Hizo un último intento, hundiéndose en el colchón; y cuando se dispuso a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, sacándole un grito de puro susto.

–– ¡Chrona! —dijo Maka y nada más verla se le echó encima al tiempo en que restregaba su mejilla con la de la chica—. Así que tú nombre es Chrona ¡me alegra tanto que por fin te hayas decidido a hablar!

––Boku… no sé… cómo lidiar… con esto —decía la oji clara tratando de respirar.

––Maka, creo que la vas a matar —le dijo Soul, de pie al umbral de la habitación.

––Lo siento —dijo la rubia separándose un poco— pero no podía creer lo que Kid nos contó y me moría de ganas por llegar a casa.

–– ¿Lo-lo que les contó? —preguntó un poco preocupada. No encontraba mucho interés de que todo el mundo conociera su historia.

––Sí, él me llamó para decirnos que le habías dicho tu nombre. Y ahora que has confiado en nosotros podremos ayudarte mejor —Maka le guiñó un ojo, en tanto, la peli rosa sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que Kid no contara más allá de eso.

— Soul, por favor ¿puedes ir a preparar el desayuno? —agregó la rubia al tiempo en que le volteaba a ver.

Soul suspiró resignado. Una vez que Maka se decidía por algo no había nada ni nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión y, en esos casos, era mejor no llevarle la contra sino quería terminar como una victima más del _Maka Chop_. Dándose media vuelta, se marchó a la cocina para dejar a las chicas conversar.

El oji rubí abrió el refrigerador en busca de las cosas necesarias para preparar unos _hotcakes_ y, dejándolas sobre la mesa, tomó el delantal colgado detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Sonrió al ver las iniciales bordadas en el (una 'S' y una 'M'), un regalo que Tsubaki les dio poco después de que tanto Maka como él dieran la noticia de que finalmente reconocían su relación como pareja sentimental.

¿Matrimonio? No, eso no era para ellos. Ella pensaba que el firmar un papel no era garantía de fidelidad, lo había vivido con sus padres. Y él era un chico _cool _a quien le gustaba vivir bajo sus propias normas. ¿Hijos? Un rotundo no, nada más ver a Black Star y a Tsubaki lidiando a diario con sus cuatro hijos se les quitaba las ganas ¡Y pensar que estaban en espera del quinto! Soul arqueó la ceja derecha. Al parecer su amigo se había tomado muy a pecho eso de hacer surgir el clan Hoshisoku.

Sonrió de nuevo y hasta se permitió reír un poco. Se sentía a gusto y su vida era perfecta… eso hasta tener que tocar el tema del padre de Maka. Y es que Spirit era peor que todas las suegras del mundo juntas ¡Uf! Mejor ya ni pensar en eso o de lo contrario la comida se le quemaría.

Bien, la primera parte del desayuno estaba listo, faltaban las bebidas. Café y jugo de toronjas. Preparó un poco de jugo de arándanos, quizás al huésped no le gustaran las cosas tan amargas.

Listo. Volvió a sonreír y se disponía a llamar a las chicas cuando las vio venir por el pasillo. Maka, como siempre tan entusiasta (era un alivio saber que era así en todo y no nada más en el estudio) y tratando de dar confianza a la chica. Era obvio que deseba ser su amiga. A pesar de todo, Chrona aún se veía muy asustada.

Soul frunció un poco el ceño ¿qué clase de vivencias llevarían a una persona a comportarse como lo hacia Chrona? ¿Qué otras más pasaría en ese encierro de donde la rescataron?

—Soul —llamó Maka al notar la repentina seriedad del chico.

—Preparé jugo de arándanos, por si a Chrona no le gusta el de toronja —respondió con una sonrisa retorcida, de esas que terminaron por conquistar a su Técnico, la cual le correspondió.

—Arándanos… —repitió la peli rosa y al momento sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Chrona ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada la usuaria de guadañas, pero la chica no respondió y se echó a llorar.

Sin saber las razones y qué hacer, Maka optó por abrazarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda y Soul le pasara un pañuelo desechable.

—Lo siento —dijo Chrona aún entre los brazos de la rubia— Es que… recordé que a papá le gustaba tanto…

"Y Medusa sama dejó de prepararlo después de que murió", pensó.

—Perdón, si quieres no lo tomes. Puedo prepararte otra cosa —dijo Soul.

—No, es de mis favoritos. Gra-gracias —la peli rosa se sintió avergonzada por todas las molestias que estaba causando, así que tomó el vaso aún con un poco de temblor en las manos y comenzó a beberlo.

Maka sonrió.

—A tu papá le encantaba y el mío lo odia. Dice que después de haber tenido un _Shokunin_ que lo tomaba a todas horas terminó hastiado ¡Por eso siempre que viene le hacemos uno! —Comentó Maka divertida— ¿Cuál era el nombre de su Técnico, Soul?

—Si no lo recuerdas tú, que eres la biblioteca andante, menos yo. Además, sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con tu padre me tiene sin cuidado —respondió con sinceridad.

—Como sea —mencionó la rubia sin darle mayor importancia al asunto—. A partir de hoy podrás tomar todo el jugo de arándanos que quieras —Maka le guiñó el ojo y Chrona se sonrojó.

Eran demasiadas atenciones para su persona y ella no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas.

**YA POR LA NOCHE…**

Soul hacía círculos con las yemas de los dedos en la espalda de Maka, mientras que su brazo izquierdo servía de soporte para su nuca.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el oji rubí.

Maka alzó un poco el rostro, alejándose de la tibieza que el pecho del peli platinado le regalaba. La interrogante dibujada en el.

—Te conozco y sé que estás pensando en algo —Soul enredó su dedo índice en un mechón de cabello rubio.

—Creo que Chrona sufre de depresión y no es para menos. No quiero forzarla a hablar más, quizá sea peor —respondió Maka, acomodándose de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué propones, entonces?

—Lo mejor será que comience a integrarse a una rutina de vida.

—Me parece una buena idea. Pero ¿cómo exactamente?

—Hay que conseguirle un trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? Creí que tú idea era que se olvidara de sus penas, no atormentarla más.

— ¡Payaso! —el golpe en las costillas interrumpió su risa.

—Bueno, bueno ¿y en dónde trabajaría? Porque con Blair…

—Qué gracioso estás hoy, eh. Mañana lo sabrás —Maka bostezó—. Por el momento será mejor que nos durmamos.

Soul haló las cobijas y tras acomodarse, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

O&o&o&o&

AÍRELETSAP NISSASSA eran las letras pintadas en el vidrio que se leían desde dentro del local. Se trataba del letrero que, leído desde fuera, rezaba; PASTELERÍA ASSASSIN, en medio de ambas palabras una estrella de color amarillo le daba cierto aire de elegancia.

Soul no creía que el _slogan_ "Coma hoy y muera mañana", hubiera sido la clave del éxito de dicho lugar, como lo presumía Black a quien, por si alguien tenía duda, se le ocurrió tremenda idea. Él más bien se lo atribuía a la amabilidad de Tsubaki y, claro está, a lo bien que sabían todos sus pasteles. Sólo de saber que ella prepararía el pastel si Maka y él decidieran casarse era una tentación para dar el 'sí' ante el juez.

— ¡Soul! —saludó su viejo amigo con su habitual arrastre de 'r'. Y los chicos se saludaron como siempre con su choque de palmas.

—Que bueno verlos por acá ¿Cuándo regresaron? —Tsubaki les recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ayer —respondió Maka, haciéndose a un lado a fin de dejar visible a Chrona, quien insistía en esconderse detrás.

Tsubaki le sonrió amigable.

—¿Quién es su amiga? —preguntó Black— ¿No me digas que han entrado en una de esas relaciones extrañas en las que…?

Golpe por parte de Maka. Tsubaki sólo se limitó a sonreír, deseando poder hacer algún día lo que su amiga.

—Luego hablamos, Soul, porque me gustaría saber qué clase de conversaciones tienen ustedes dos —dijo Maka entre dientes.

—No es lo que tú piensas —respondió de igual forma el peli platinado.

—Ella es Chrona. Como el otro día me hiciste el comentario de que estabas buscando alguien que te ayudara en la pastelería, quise traerla —explicó Maka.

—Ah, qué bien. Mi nombre es Tsubaki y él es…

— ¡Yahooo! Inclínate ante tu dios el Gran Ore Sama.

—…mi esposo, Black Star. Que bueno que te unas a nosotros, en verdad que me hace falta mucha ayuda —Tsubaki llevó la mano derecha a su vientre, se notaba que su embarazo era ya avanzado.

Chrona en tanto se limitó a mirar a otro lado, con su ademán característico de agarrar su brazo. De repente se escuchó un sollozo acompañado de un —: ¡Mamá!

Tsubaki se disculpó con una sonrisa y fue a ver lo que pasaba, dejando solos a los chicos.

—Sus hijos son unos verdaderos diablillos —aseveró Soul.

—No te quejes, que tu hermano ha dicho que a ti te llamaban _Chisai Oni_ —le dijo Maka y, luego hablando con la peli rosa— Ya verás que te adaptarás rápido, son buenos amigos, aunque Black Star sufra de egocentrismo (1)

Chrona atinó a medio sonreír. Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a lidiar con tanta gente y el saber que había niños no ayudaba mucho. Y justo en ese momento un niño de cabellos idénticos a los de Black entró corriendo a la estancia.

— ¡Tío Soul! —exclamó al verlo y extendió los bracitos para que lo cargara, éste accedió sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese lenguaje, jovencito? —regañó Maka al darse cuenta de que el niño arrastraba la misma 'r' que su padre al momento de pronunciar el nombre. (2)

—Tía Maka —se quejó el niño al momento en que escondía su rostro en los hombros del peli platinado.

Chrona les miró sin decir nada, sólo para percatarse de que Tsubaki regresaba con una niña de la mano y en la otra un niño quien llevaba un osito arrastrando.

—Estos son mis estrellas —dijo Tsubaki con orgullo.

—Red, el mayor —señaló al que Soul cargaba— Bell.

La niña respondió al llamado. Llevaba todavía el pelo enmarañado sujetado en dos coletas.

—Él es White, el pequeño Shield todavía está durmiendo.

Chrona les miró con cierto asombro no muy disimulado.

—Je, je el clan es grande ¿eh? —rió Tsubaki.

—Mi pequeña estrella —saludó Black a la única niña, alzándola por los aires ante la risa divertida de ésta— ¿Quién es la heredera de la grandeza Star, ah?

—Yo, yo, papá. Cárgame a mí —protestó Red bajándose de los brazos de Soul y White hizo lo mismo.

—Claro, claro hay Ore Sama para todos jajajaja —Black juntó a sus hijos y los abrazó a todos.

—Ah, creo que hasta este chiquitín se pone celoso —se quejó Tsubaki al sentir unas pataditas en su vientre.

—Bien, amigos. Les dejamos a Chrona, nosotros tenemos que ir a Shibusen —dijo Maka, despidiéndose de todos.

Shibusen. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre. Chrona no sabía lo que era y la verdad es que no se sentía en la confianza de preguntar por ello, así que decidió mejor callar. Además la idea de quedarse en ese lugar le angustiaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer si Maka amablemente la estaba ayudando? Soltó un suspiro que pasó inadvertido para todos.

—Bueno, es hora de trabajar. Ven conmigo, Chrona —llamó Tsubaki al momento de tomar a Red y a White de las manos, en tanto la pequeña Bell se colgaba del cuello de su padre.

Chrona le siguió con resignación.

O&o&o&o&

Maka acomodaba unos libros y hojas sobre el escritorio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La chica volvió la vista esperando encontrar a Soul, pero en realidad se trataba de…

—Kid, ¿qué tal las cosas? —saludó la chica, siguiendo con su labor.

—Hasta el momento todo absolutamente perfecto —respondió con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. Maka no dejó de sonreír— Y tú dime ¿qué tal con Chrona?

—Bien, la llevé al ASSASSIN esta mañana. Creo que el trabajar le hará bien para su recuperación.

— ¿La llevaste con esos niños asimétricos? —dijo horrorizado.

—No son asimétricos, para ti mejor que fueran ocho. Mira que Black Star terminará escuchándote.

—Tienes razón. Además, Bell es perfecta. Con esas dos coletas y sus chapitas —Kid volvió a suspirar. Maka volvió a reír—. Pero en verdad, no creo que ese sea el mejor lugar para alguien como Chrona.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —la rubia se sentó ante el escritorio.

—Creo que Chrona necesita de un lugar más tranquilo, eso es todo —Kid acomodó las cosas de tal forma que se vieran simétricas.

—Yo creo que es bueno que se relacione con más personas —Maka reacomodó sus cosas en el escritorio.

—Pero justo ahora no sabemos si eso puede afectarle más —Kid volvió a mover las cosas. Comenzaba a irritarse de que todo estaba desacomodado.

—Pues sigo insistiendo en que es mejor ¿o quieres que se quedé más tiempo encerrada? Al parecer ya ha estado lo suficiente ¡Por dios, Kid! Deja ya mis cosas —se quejó la chica, arrebatándole el lapicero de las manos.

El chico muerte hizo un puchero y salió apesadumbrado del aula.

—Haré una regla para todos la simetría —musitó al irse.

Maka recargó la nuca en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró ¿Se habría equivocado al dejar a Chrona con los Star?

—Buenos días, profesora —el saludo por parte de sus alumnos le hizo olvidare por el momento del asunto. Las clases comenzaban.

O&o&o&o&

Maka se encontraba en la cafetería leyendo los últimos exámenes cuando Soul se paró a un lado de la mesa.

—Tenemos problemas —dijo el chico. Maka alzó la vista, interrogándole con ella.

—Al parecer Chrona ha enloquecido.

— ¿Qué? —la rubia se levantó de inmediato.

—Y no la culpo, esos niños cuando se juntan enloquecen a cualquiera. Vamos, hay que ir por ella, Chrona no soportara mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Maka suspiró, agradecida porque siempre podía contar con el apoyo de Soul. Él siempre comprendía y respaldaba sus acciones. Era por eso que de entre todos los actuales miembros del Shibusen ellos dos tenían la mejor Resonancia de Almas y por lo que Shinigami sama les permitió seguir trabajando juntos en misiones a pesar de que Soul consiguiera convertirse en una _Death Scythe_ hacia algunos años… Y de paso disipar el temor de Spirit de no ser destituido de su puesto.

Maka tomó de la mano a Soul y ambos salieron de la escuela.

**Ya en la ASSASSIN… **

Tsubaki soltó un suspiro, mientras la pequeña Bell la miró. Justo en ese momento aparecieron en el pasillo Maka y Soul.

—Tíos —dijo la niña, señalándolos, a lo que la morena volteó.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, chicos. Chrona se ha encerrado en el baño y no quiere salir de ahí.

—Y yo pis —dijo Bell en medio de un pequeño baile de ansiedad.

—Chrona, por favor, abre, soy Maka.

La oji oscura alzó un poco la mirada al escucharla, para después hundir más su rostro en medio de las rodillas.

—Chrona, te hace daño estar encerrada, sal y podremos hablar.

La peli rosa hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza. Salir le daba miedo y el ver a tanta gente abarrotando el lugar sólo conseguía confundirla más. No, ella solamente deseba quedarse ahí para siempre. A fin de cuentas a nadie le hacia daño.

—Pis…_ Ona_, _po favo_ —Chrona escuchó la vocecilla de Bell pidiéndole que la dejara entrar al baño y aquello le hizo recordar lo que Medusa le hacia cuando llegaba a mojar la cama ¿Serían sus padres capaces de hacerle lo mismo a esa niña? No quiso averiguarlo.

El pistillo hizo 'clic' y la puerta se abrió. A penas una pequeña rendija y la niña entró como bólido diciendo un—: _Grashias_, _Ona_.

La pelirosa bajó la mirada, avergonzada y sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tsubaki con su habitual amabilidad. Chrona sólo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Vamos a casa, allá podrás descansar —dijo Maka sin reproche alguno y pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

—Lo siento —atinó a decir la oji oscura.

—No te preocupes. Ven cuando quieras. Serás bienvenida —Tsubaki le sonrió.

Los tres iban ya de salida cuando escucharon que Black les llamaba.

—¡Hey! No puedes irte sin probarlos —dijo el chico estrella. Chrona le miró sin entender, hasta que un niño de cabellos oscuros se le acercó para entregarle un pastelito—. Muy bien, Shield, ahora diles adiós.

El niño de tan sólo un año de edad les dijo adiós con un movimiento de la mano.

—Vamos, Chrona. Todo estará bien —dijo Soul. Y los tres se marcharon, aunque la peli rosa llevaba el corazón conmovido.

O&o&o&o&

Soul se encontraba acostado mientras leía unas partituras y esperaba a Maka en la habitación. En cuanto entró dejó a un lado las hojas y la miró. La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en la orilla del colchón.

—Se ha quedado dormida —mencionó preocupada.

El peli platinado se enderezó a fin de quedar sentado y escucharla con atención.

—Creo que tenías razón. No está preparada para salir, pero… la verdad es que no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Kid? —Soul puso una mano en la rodilla de la chica.

—Lo haré mañana, aunque ¿crees que él pueda ayudarnos? De por sí él tiene sus manías je, je.

—Al menos parece ser que Chrona confía en él.

—Tienes razón. Gracias, Soul, por apoyarme —Maka lo besó en los labios y él la atrajo por la cintura.

—Si no lo hiciera no sería _cool_ —ella sonrió y lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo al del chico.

Sus lenguas se rozaron, delicadamente primero y luego parecieron bailar, enredándose y degustándose. Maka permitió que las manos de Soul le acariciaran por debajo de la blusa y cuando ella arqueó el cuello, él lo besó. Sus ojos verdes se entreabrieron y al pasar su mirada por el librero notó algo que le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un libro de empastado negro y letras doradas.

—Stein… —dijo la chica.

— ¿Qué? —Soul se separó, parpadeando un par de veces al no comprender a su compañera.

—El nombre del Técnico de papá. Lo acabo de recordar. Su nombre era Franken Stein.

— ¿Eh?

—Me acordé por el nombre del famoso libro —Soul rodó los ojos.

—Vaya forma de echar a perder el momento. Buenas noches —el chico se dio media vuelta y se acomodó para dormir.

— ¿Soul? ¡Tonto! —Maka apagó la luz y se durmió en su lado de la cama…

¿Podrá Chrona ser capaz de encontrar un trabajo en donde pueda sentirse a gusto?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

(1)Chisai Oni significa 'pequeño diablillo', que, debemos recordar, es la manera en como se le llama al otro yo de Soul.

(2)En Japón se entiende como malas palabras la forma en como se pronuncian o, en este caso, remarcar demasiado la 'r'.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Por fin he terminado el capítulo! En estas últimas semanas he tenido mucho trabajo y he estado llegando tarde a casa. Lo peor de todo es que ya tengo la idea hasta del que sigue, pero simplemente el maldito trabajo… todo sea por tener un celular nuevo ¡Maldita adicción a la tecnología! __._

_Por otro lado, he estado viendo el anime y me percaté de un detalle que antes no había notado. El color de ojos de Chrona ¿Se han dado cuenta que cambian de color? Por lo regular son oscuros, pero cuando pelea se hacen claros._

_Gracias por sus reviews a:**Ellie77, Jumbiie Hana, yuki-chan22, DEATH THE MAKENSHI.**_

_Matta au!_


End file.
